


"You know Ryder won't let anyone else drive this thing right?"

by RenaM



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: Peebee is bored at the Nomad and decides to annoy Ryder. It doesn't exactly goes according to plan, when she finds out that everyone except her is allowed to drive the damn thing.A little drabble I wrote after hearing that conversation between Vetra and Peebee in the Nomad!





	"You know Ryder won't let anyone else drive this thing right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive! In profound heartbreak, but alive...  
> Anyways, wrote this to make myself feel better, soooo hope you like it =)   
> And comment! Pleaaase!

Ryder, Vetra and Peebee were in the Nomad, making their way back to the Tempest after a quick mission on Voeld. After a while though, Peebee just couldn't stand the silence anymore and decided to say something. Perfect opportunity to tease her... ahm... to tease Ryder about her precious Nomad that she never allowed Peebee to touch.

"You know Ryder won't let anyone else drive this thing right?"

Instead of the agreement and outrage she expected, Vetra started whistling and Ryder's face become suddenly very sheepish. Wait. What?

"What? You've driven this thing? Who else-Is it everyone else?! A-argh... Never mind..." Peebee said, annoyed. She crossed her arms and sulked for the rest of the trip. Small talk had been a stupid idea. She could see Ryder opening and closing her mouth many times over the rest of the trip but she paid it no mind.

Maybe she should be upset that Ryder had lied to her... or just mislead her into believing that no one else could drive. Still, she thought they had a good thing going on there. As much as she wouldn't like to admit, that kinda annoyed her. A bit. Ryder said she wanted strings, Peebee didn't. Ryder didn't owe her anything. Really. She wasn't upset.

Once they were back on the Tempest, they all gathered around to discuss the outcome of the mission they had have just been to. By the end of it, everybody’s mood was lighter and all was well.

Until Liam opened his mouth.

"So, who drove this time around?" He asked joyfully, and Peebee felt more than saw everyone freeze and look at him. Especially Ryder. "Was it you Vetra? Or you Peebe...oh" It seemed like what he was saying finally caught up with his brain, and the former officer looked at Ryder with wide eyes."Oops"

"Nice going, Kosta." Vetra said shaking her head.

The rest of the crew seemed to be holding their breath on Peebee's reaction. Though in retrospect, she should not have said anything. At least not in front of everyone else.

"So it's true!" She exclaims, facing Ryder, whom is the picture of sheepishness. Face down, looking at Peebee through her eyelashes. "You said no one was allowed to drive the Nomad! And now I find out everyone drives it?" She crossed her arm.

"I never drove it." Lexi supplies, tone of voice far too amused to be of any help. It earned her a quick glare from Ryder before the human went back to looking at her.

Taking a deep breath, Peebee  focused on Ryder's eyes. "Sara, if we start lying to each other..."

Ryder raised an eyebrow at that, sheepishness forgotten. Peebee suddenly realised what she was saying.

 Ooops.

A quick glance around to the rest of the crew shows that most of them were either smiling or looking away to hide their smirks. Trying to cover up her mistake and pretend her face wasn't burning with embarrassment, Peebee gestured widely to all of the crew.

"And by we, I mean all of us. Of course I mean all of us. As a team. I-It could ahm...really jeopardize our fighting dynamic... yeah." She finishes lamely as most of the crew started to laugh.

"What?" She snapped, embarrassed. Even Ryder now had a small smile on her lips, cheeks a little red.

"Wait, did you really think you were being subtle?" Jaal asked, a confused look on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Peebee said, but looking at all her friends' faces all she saw was amusement and happiness. Acceptance. None of them were surprised. Or judging. Not that she'd care about the latter. Okay. She needed to get out. Now. Suddenly she didn't care anymore who could or could not drive the Nomad. She was a horrible driver anyways.

"Anyways. Poc needs me. Gotta go." She said quickly, face burning as the chuckles and laughter of the crew followed her across the bridge. Before the door closed though, she caught a glimpse of Ryder's face. A small, sweet and loving smile, eyes shining with happiness and amusement.

Maybe it wasn't that bad that everyone else knew. They didn't seem to mind. And Peebee really did not mind at all being looked at by Ryder like that. A look she only ever gave to one person. It gave her all sorts of warm feelings inside. She guessed she might like that. Maybe every day. Blushing harder, Peebee got in her escape pod. Perhaps she wanted strings after all.

All of them.


End file.
